Troubles and Dangers
by Nina Vale
Summary: who knew that one mission can lead to this? I suck at summaries please read the story...DantexZhalia maybe with some ocxoc and LokxSophie...I'll see...
1. Gianna Vale profile

Name: Gianna

Surname: Vale

Family: twin brother Dante

Profession: magician/psychic/teacher

Powers: psychic

Titans: none

Appearance: about Zaliah's height, slender. Rather frail looking. Oval-shaped face. Reddish brown wavy hair reaching shoulder blade, amber eyes

She's rather quiet and shy and not as self-confident as her brother. Physically rather weak, she only knows basics of self defense. She is smart but not a genius. Her strong side is her spiritual power. She can call ghost and uses them instead of titans. When she fights with ghost's help she doesn't use any energy, unless she casts a controlling spell and has to control ghost's will. She also learned how to call spirit-creature. Her sprit creature is a wolf called Morgan. As psychic she also gets vision of the future. Having strong bond with Dante she can read him well and she always knows when something's wrong, and vice-versa (twin telepathy)

History

She grew up with Dante and they were inseparable. Dante and her after they had discovered their potential followed Metz, after few years with them Gianna set of for her own journey. She somehow couldn't fight with titans. She wasn't capable of calling or even bond with them. She appeared to be more of a magician or enchantress than a seeker. She always had her visions, usually while dreaming, and she also could see and contact ghosts. On her journey she found place where witches and fays and wizards trained their powers. She joined the school and trained there until she mastered the spells and her psychic abilities. She could call every spirit she wanted, but she didn't have her guiding spirit like most of psychics had. However, she got into a battle with people who were after Dante. She almost died there. When she was lying down not being able to get up, and being angry about failing to protect him she nearly gave up but then she got that thought of her promise to Dante, and she realized that she can't loose. She got pretty determinate to stay alive and win the fight, it was then when she saw a great white wolf spirit. She felt a strange feeling, like she found something she was looking for the wolf came to her, she touched its forehead. She and the wolf were one being. She managed to get up and call the wolf-Morgan to defeat her enemies' completely. After that she fainted because of using some much power while being so weak after the fight. She woke up after few days in school's hospital. She told her tale to her teachers and they told her that she had found her spirit-creature. This appeared to be high level magic. The teachers asked her how she did that. Gianna told them the story. They decided that it was the strength of her determination to win that awakened her spirit-creature. From that moment on she could control Morgan and call her anytime, of course Gianna and Morgan had to train to archive the level of perfect unity. After some time Gianna became a teacher as well. She is checking on her brother from time to time.


	2. Two missions one place

Ok. so I decided to rewrite and change my fick Forgotten Memory. I just got this idea for some time in my head. Some of the characters are from my polish blog Seekermagic.

disclaimer: I don't own Huntik and it's characters or plot. If I did Scarlett wouldn't get Gybolg(since she obviously didn't deserve it) and Zhalia and Dante would be a couple at least from episode 17 if not earlier…

* * *

**Venice ****Italy**

It was three weeks since they defeated the Organization and everything seemed to be back to normal. Lok and Sophie got used to going to school well as at least Sophie did, Lok tried his best to also get used to lectures and homework again. Even though he traveled a lot during this summer and discovered many historical places and treasures he wasn't doing much better in classes than he did before he became a seeker.

"Weekend at last!" said blond boy happily ran out of school building. Sophie(in much slower pace) followed him sighing and shaking her head.

"so" he said when she reached him. Now they were walking in normal pace "what do we do? Training? Go somewhere together?"

Green-eyed girl smiled at him. She loved when he was in good mood. Ever since they confessed to each other and got together everything seemed to be easier and much more fun. She never knew she'll fall in love in such a short time and start dating soon after that. Saving the world and discovering secrets really strengthened the relationship.

"I don't know" she said "lets get home first. LeBlanche is probably waiting with the dinner"

"Great" said Lok "I'm STARVING"

With that they headed towards Sophie's mansion. LeBlanche, Sophie's faithful butler waited just as she assumed with delicious hot dinner.

"You cook great dinners LeBlanche I must say" complimented Lok "I can't imagine returning to feeding myself"

"Thank you young master" said the butler obviously pleased by blonde's words.

After they finished Sophie suggested they should start doing their homework if Lok wants to have a free weekend. Lok unwillingly agreed. They were in the middle of their Chemistry homework when phone rang. LeBlanche went to answer it, soon he went up to two teenagers

"I'm very sorry" he said "but Mr. Vale just called. He said that you have a new mission"

"yeah!" cried Lok enthusiastically. They had no missions for weeks now and he started to get board. Sophie sighed with a hint of annoyance but she collected her things and together with her boyfriend she headed towards Dante's house.

"Now that we're all here" said Guggenheim after they arrived and sat down "lets get to the details"

"we're all ears" said Dante.

"You're going to Ireland. Officially now" said Swiss "to Kerry"

Zhalia and Sophie got a bit alarmed at that.

"It seems that in Skelling Michael there are important documents left by monks" continued mission dispenser "they're off course well hidden. Find them and send them to our safe-house"

"we're taking the mission" said Dante "is this all Guggenheim?"

"you will have a back up" answered blond man "Scarlett Bryne is going to help you"

Sophie and Zhalia tensed and grimaced at that. They both disliked the ginger haired seeker, though Sophie less than Zhalia. The Swiss turned off wishing them good luck.

"Seekers we have a mission" said Dante putting the mission card into his pocket "mission: find secret documents form Skelling Michael"

* * *

**Magix Acedmy. Oxford. England**

"Ireland?" Gianna Vale quirked her eyebrow at brown-eyed woman with short dark browm spiky hair know as Adeline Wolcott, a member of magic police forces.

"well Kerry to be exact" said Adeline "some rumors reached our ears. There were series of robberies, burglaries and mugging there. Local police thinks that there are some random local thugs behind it but we have reasons to believe that this is a work of a group of rouge magi"

Gianna nodded her head

"and so you want my help right?" she asked. Now the other woman nodded her head

"You did great job helping us, trough these years" she said "and we like to work with you. You've got a talent"

"Thank you Adeline" smiled reddish-brown haired female "off course I'll help you out. I'm always ready to work…I'll just tell headmistress and ask her for a replacement for me"

"yay!" Adeline dropped off her official tone and hugged her friend tightly and then skipped out of the room.

'whole Adeline_'_ thought amber eyed woman as she headed towards school's principal's office She knew that replacement will be found quickly and there will be no problems with her leaving the school. Gianna worked at school as a teacher of magic of music, but she also helped magi police from time to time. Just like her brother who worked as a detective but also was a foundation seeker. As she assumed headmistress had nothing against her helping police and replacement was found in no time. not long after that she packed up and soon was in London walking in the direction of airport

'Kerry' she thought 'That's Lok's home...let's hope I won't run into Scarlett Bryne'

amber eyed enchantress hated this girl. She saw that this little hag -as she called red-haired seeker- was impressed only by looks and/or money and status.

"She's one of those girls, they're nothing but trouble" she hummed "just one look and you're seeing double"

She finally reached her destination. Adeline and her older brother Jasper were already waiting for her.

"Hey" she greeted them. Jasper came forward, bowed slightly in old-fashioned manner and kissed her in the hand.

"It's nice to see you again Gianna" he said smiling. Adeline rolled her eyes at him. He was opposite to her while she was straightforward, crazy and modern he was like nineteenth century gentleman. They dressed differently as well. Adeline wore a short-sleeved blouse and with jeans while her brother wore white shirt, vest, tie and dress-pants.

"Ok so lets get going" said Gianna "or we'll miss our flight"

The other two nodded their heads and all three of them went on their way.

TBC

* * *

It's the first chapter :) and I hope you liked it. Adeline is based on Alice Cullen from Twilight while Jasper is one of those Jane Austen male characters...like Brandon, Edward or my fav ...Mr. Darcy(so my type)


	3. Bad feelings

Here is the second chapter and I'm glad you liked the last one. Sorry if there are some mistakes, I'm not the best at grammar(not only English) and I finished it late in the night so I might have been a little drowsy and miss some letters or other things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik in any way. I only own my Oc's and some places and institutions that are not in original show.

* * *

**Sandra Lambert's country cottage. Kerry. Ireland.**

"Lok!" Mrs. Lambert ran out of her house and hugged her son "how nice to see you again!"

"Hi mom" Lok hugged her back "it's great to see you too!"

"Come in" said blonde woman "I'll set the kettle on. The pie is already on the table"

"yummy" said Cherit who loved Mrs. Lamberts cooking especially her pie.

They went in and left their baggage upstairs then they sat down, and the hostess served the hot tea. They chatted for a while about, Lok's and Sophie's school and other everyday stuff, and finally got to the topic of their mission.

"Where is Scarlett?" asked Lok "Guggenheim said she'll be helping us"

"I don't know" said Mrs. Lambert "she was supposed to come her. I hope nothing bad happened "

"why?" asked Lok a bit alerted

"well lately some group of young thugs or criminals appeared. They're causing trouble " answered his mother "mugging, burglaries, robberies and such. Police still didn't catch them. It's really worrying, Cathy when she visits a friend either goes there right after school either if it gets late stays for the night and vice versa. Nearly all kids are doing so right now. You see parents are alarmed and worried."

In that moment the front door opened and Scarlett walked in with Cathy.

"Hi everyone" Cathy waved at them and gave Lok a small squeeze "it's so nice to see you little brother" She wondered why they came here, she was surprised when her mother told her that Lok and his friends are coming. However she didn't muse about it for too long. Scarlett sat down on one of the armchairs and much to Zhalia's dismay near Dante.

"Good you're here Scarlett" said Dante "and Cathy too. Mrs. Lambert was just telling us about this rise of criminal activity. It's seems quite serious"

"yes" replied Cathy "it is a bit distressing. That's why we're late, we decided to walk together. It's safer. I hope police will catch them soon"

Scarlett and Mrs. Lambert nodded their heads in agreement. They-just like the rest of the people- hoped that police will finally catch those criminals.

"well" said Cathy after a while "I'm going upstairs mom. I have math test tommorow. I have to study"

With that she gave her mother a peck on the cheek and disappeared upstairs. The seekers looked at Scarlett again

"now that were on our own" said Dante "lets get down to business we came here for"

They didn't give another though to the recent events in Kerry because they had no reasons to assume that it's caused by someone other than regular thugs. Of course Dante took them into consideration while coming up with a plan, just in case.

* * *

**Self-catering cottage****. Kerry. Ireland. **

"I'm exhausted" Adeline sank into the chair. They arrived not so long ago and already questioned people about those events. They had to be careful thought. They couldn't tell who they really were, and making inquires undercover and watching yourself all the time is quite tiring.

"well but we got something" said her brother sitting down in another chair "playing property hunters wasn't that bad"

"I do hope we find them soon" sighed Gianna "I have some very bad feeling about this"

They looked at her. Both siblings knew about her psychic powers to read the future. Her bad or good feelings about something always proved to be right, just like her visions.

"we'll do our best" said Jasper "you know it can get difficult since they left none or very little traces behind them. However that shows us we have to do with experienced and more sensible group. Not some beginners with no control over their powers. They would leave many traces and behave in much more obvious way. People would start to talk about strange powers and such. Police would have them straightaway too."

"and that is a good news…why?" asked Adeline

"I never said it's a good news" answered black haired male "but at least we know our ground. It's better than nothing. If we know who is our enemy it's much easier to come up with a strategy. We know how to deal with it"

Two females had to agree and nodded their heads. They went to their rooms. Gianna looked out of the window.

'The future is silent' she thought 'it just gives me the taste, the feeling but nothing exact…how I hate this. The best thing to get medium angry or frustrated is to play with it's talents'

She sighed and turned away, from the window.

* * *

**In the same time. Lamberts' house. **

Seekers after discussing their mission with Scarlett, decided to go to bed and rest since they planned to leave the next day, for Skelling Michael. Dante and Lok offered to walk Scralett back home since it was dark and she refused to stay the night, because as she said she didn't want to be a trouble( in truth she wanted Lok and Dante to walk her so she could spent some time alone with them). Zhalia and Sophie stayed much to their bigger(in Zhalia's case) and a tiny bit smaller(in Sophie's) dismay. The two of them went straight to bed just as the other three left.

Dante and Lok walked down the road with Scarlett who just like the previous time was sending them sweet smiles and making fish eyes at Dante.

"It is SO nice of you to walk me home" she cooed "though I don't live THAT far"

"It's late" replied Dante "and it's expected from a gentleman to walk the lady. Especially when there are some dangerous criminals around"

Scarlett let out a fangirl sigh and nearly laid her head on his shoulder.

"I feel so safe when you're near" she said "it's a great comfort to know there is someone who will protect me and help me in trouble"

Luckily they reached her house before she could get any sweeter. Lok and Dante said their goodbyes and went back to Lok's home. They also went straight to beds when they arrived. Lok fell asleep as soon as he laid his head on his pillow. With Dante it was diffrent. He had some strange feeling about this mission but he didn't know what that was. Of course he had no idea that his twin sister is near and he is probably affected by her feelings, thanks to their twin telepathy. He sighed and closed his eyes, reminding himself that he is on a mission and that he has to be alert and in full strength. However his sleep wasn't so calm and quiet. There was a feeling of anxiousness in his dreams and he could not tell where from.

* * *

Next chapter will future first day of their mission. see you soon! Now I'm working on another story for one of my blogs and when I finish it I'll make English version and put it here…:) but first things first, lets finish this one. I hope that I made it clear that anything bad that will happen in future chapters is Scarletts fault.


	4. It Begins

**Morning. Sandra's Lambert Cottage. **

As soon as Scarlett arrived the team was ready to start the mission. They had the journey, because two islands of Skellig Michael were on Atlantic Ocean, they had to get to the ocean first. Dante packed his Holotome and Cherit hid in Lok's back-pack as usual because Cathy was going with them to town. They set off. Dante was lost in thoughts ever since he woke up and they left the cottage.

"Dante, Dante" Lok waved his hand before his mentor's eyes "earth to Dante!"

"what?" amber eyes male looked at him

"I'm trying to get to you for more than ten minutes" answered blonde "what's up with you?"

"I just got a little lost in thoughts" was the answer "nothing really"

"You're sure?" teenaged seeker wasn't the one to give up easily

"yeah" said Dante" it's really nothing"

"If you say so" said Lok "but you know you can tell me if you have some worries. I might be fifteen but still I might be able to help out"

"Thanks" older male smiled a little "I appreciate it"

"That's what friends are for. Right?" Lok grinned back at him

They didn't talk about it anymore and Dante tried to shake off this anxiousness that kept following him since the other day. They soon reached the town near which Lok's mother lived and Cathy said her goodbyes and went into direction of her school. As they walked further they overheard a bit of conversation between two women.

"It's horrible" said one of them "Heather had been mugged last night! She off course does not remember a thing poor dear. They took all her money. Will this ever stop?"

"and Police?" asked the other

"well they came as soon as she recovered enough to call for help" said the first woman "they looked for them but found no one. Those scoundrels disappeared in thin air"

The other one shook her head and they passed seekers still talking.

"These events are really getting more and more serious" noted Lok "everyone seems to live it"

Scarlett nodded her head. It was top news and subject of gossip all around the county right now. Of course these events hadn't occurred every night, in fact were rather irregular. Maybe that's why police couldn't catch those people. No one knew when or where they'll attack next time.

* * *

**In the same time, somewhere in Kerry.**

A group of three young men, who couldn't have more than twenty two or three years of age, was sitting around wooden pub table. Fist one to the right was quite tall and powerfully build but not fat, with tanned skin, his jaw was square and manly. He had short, thin hey-like flaxen hair and grey eyes. He was dressed in loose blue chequered shirt with short sleeves and blue jeans. His name was Jonesy Fox. The second one, to his left was a bit shorter but also powerfully built. He had black hair and green eyes that went well together with his olive complexion. His face wasn't so manly as Jonesy's. It was more in the shape of triangle. He was dressed in orange T-shirt and white loose shirt with short sleeves. He also wore jeans. He had an golden round earring in his left ear, quite like those, that pirates have on pictures. His name was Orlando Garcia. The last, third one was a bit younger than the other two. He had short but messy brown hair, brown eyes and his complexion was only slightly tanned. He wore red T-shirt and unlike the other two he wore shorts. His name was Axel Jones. They weren't attracting much attention, and they wanted none. In front of them stood three glasses of beer. Jonesy drew a cigarette from the package before him and lit it up.

"well" he said in slightly American accent while he let out a puff of smoke "it's quite fun isn't it boys?"

"dude" said his green eyed companion. His accent betraying his Latin-American origin "this is a LOT of fun. If only we got this idea earlier"

"yeah" agreed the youngest one. "It would spare us those countless hours of boredom"

"and the best thing is" said Orlando "that coppers are pretty powerless against us. They don't even know who we are"

"yeah" Axel turned to the blond "you've got the great idea with using our powers and titans man"

"I know that right?" said the blond grinning. Fortunately no one overheard them, and even if someone did, they wouldn't know what those three are talking about.

"anyways" sighed Axel "this picking up on normal people gets kinda boring…."

"yeah" agreed his two friends. These muggings, robberies and all was giving them thrill at first but this thrill started to wear off. Their crimes were rather petty at least for them. Normal people weren't a match and it all started to become a boring routine.

"we need something new" decided Orlando "something more thrilling"

"That's great idea man" agreed Jonesy "let's finish our beer and then go into town. Maybe we'll get some inspiration"

His friends nodded again. They finished their beer, paid and went out. They were walking around the town for some time, looking around and kicking stones, and some other things on the street. They truly were bored and couldn't even do anything interesting because it was broad day light and too many people to try to rob or mug someone even in normal way. Not to mention using magic and/or titans. Despite their looks three friends weren't stupid or uneducated and knew that they have to conceal their true identity. They weren't some inexperienced novices in magic world even though they hadn't went to Magix. They came to Ireland for vacation since they finished high school already and not with bad grades. They were typical example of rich kids from good houses but spoiled and mean, thinking that they can do anything in the world just because they want to.

"shame that there are no girls here" sighed Axel "well at least not some that would be fun"

"yeah" Orlando also sighed "remember that woman from yesterday? Normal girls just froze in place or start to scream...some of course want to fight but not that much fun. Usually getting things from them isn't thrilling just some small sums of money, jewellery that often isn't THAT expensive. Sometimes a mobile or I-pod but they're not that top-class as we have. So we get them from them just for the sake of it…it's no real use to us…"

"you're right Orl" agreed Jonesy "it would be great to meet some girl who will have something that would represent some value to us and what we could actually use. Something we can't normally buy"

Axel's face lit up at these words

"something we can't normally buy huh?" he said "guys I juts have an idea…"

The other two looked at him eminently with interest

"what?" they asked in union

"well what is it that you can't buy?" started Axel smiling "something you won't get in any shop or store…something that can be very useful to US and that certainly normal people wouldn't have among their possessions?"

"wait do you mean…?" asked Orlando and he smiled as well "man you're a genius!"

"tell me something I don't know" grinned back brown haired male. All three of them laughed. Finally they had something. Now they just needed to do a little research. They were just walking towards their hotel room when Jonesy stopped, and pointed at something with his head.

"Looks like we got our winner" he said smiling "just look who came here...she's not only pretty she also has two powerful uniqe titans and is strong chick, however she has small chances against us…we shall have fun"

His friends looked the same way and wide grins appeared on their faces. Jonesy was right. This was going to be so much fun…

* * *

**Somewhere else****. Kerry. Ireland. **

"huh?" Gianna Vale looked at the sky. She had a feeling that something started off. Something bad. Very bad. Little did she know that in the same moment her twin brother, too thought in different place looked at Irish sky and had exactly the same feeling. Both of them didn't even know how right they were…

To be continued...

* * *

and how was that? I hope you liked this chapter :) now I'm off to write next one. See you soon.


	5. The vision

Disclimer: I own nothing accept from idea and Oc's...I do not profit from this. Pure fan work. 

**

* * *

Kerry. Ireland. Near Skellig. **

Gianna was getting more and more anxious and frustrated. Her feeling of upcoming misfortune become greater and she still had no vision witch drove her nearly mad. She hated it when her sensitive gift played with her like that. Giving her the feeling but leaving her uncertain, without any solid information or warring against the future. Her two friends noticed her state and they knew her well enough to know what was the thing that put her in it.

They were currently seeking for their troublemakers but with no luck. Those people knew how to keep their identity secret, despite being talked about nearly all the time. No one, not even the victims of mugging didn't remember faces of their attackers. Spells that were used were magic of magi, boltflare and some other magic of seekers was too obvious and left marks as burns in cases of boltflare, ray pulse, touch arm and force blast, or frostbites in auger frost's case. Then criminals would made their identity obvious and some foundation seekers in Ireland could notice. Not to even mention magic police and criminals knew it. They wanted whole world to think that it's job of some normal thugs and to tell the truth it worked. Only Jasper and Adeline the top dogs of Magi Police special unit suspected someone from magic world from the start.

'those guys are good at keeping things secret' thought Gianna 'very good in fact. Better than Organization and certainly better than Foundation. There will be trouble'

She looked at blue sky again. She was tried, not only because of this fruitless investigation but also because of those bad feelings that troubled her. She needed a vision and quick. Russet haired female sighed sadly and joined her two companions in another interrogation.

* * *

**In the same time. Somewhere in Kerry **

"so" said Orlando "as soon as they divide to groups on that island we're going to follow the group she's in…"

"yep" said Jonesy "that's the plan. Let's hope she's not going with Vale"

The other two nodded. They didn't want to fight Dante Vale. Neither Lok Lambert. Not at the beginning anyways. They had plan already in their heads. Right now they were following Huntik team and watched their every move, trying not to be noticed by them. They somehow succeeded, since the street was crowded and they were walking in rather casual way.

Huntik team was walking down the road and Sophie was telling them Skellig history. She red everything there was about it, since she didn't want Scarlett to gain points in that subject. She was still jealous of her and her past relationship with Lok. He was her boyfriend and it was only natural that she didn't like the girl who used to be his crush in the past. Apart from that she had another thing against red haired seeker. Sophie as a noble was brought up as a lady according to certain etiquette of savoir-vive, and some antics of Scarlett simply couldn't gain her appreciation. For example flirting and hitting on two men at the same time and in such obvious way without being seriously in love with any of them. Even now despite the fact that Lok was taken Scarlett still was all sweet towards him. Sophie couldn't approve of such behavior. Finally after few hours they reached the shore and were ready to sail in direction of remote Skellig islands. Little did they know that they were perused by three rough magi responsible for all the gossip and mess in Kerry.

* * *

Gianna was sitting with her friends and resting. Suddenly she froze, and her eyes became blank, half-closed. She could no longer see or hear her surroundings. First there was a mist but soon it cleared out. She was in completely new soundings

_Island__. Rocky and steep, though there was grass and green too. This place had a feeling of remoteness and calm. But it wasn't a nice and peaceful calm. Rather a calm before storm with feeling of anxiousness and misfortune. Three men appeared on the landscape. One of them was a Latin-American with black hair, the other was a blonde with tanned skin and third was a brunette dressed in shorts. They all were rather athletic. They were dressed casually but there was something about them, very bad aura. They were to something not very good._

_They disappeared somewhere. Hid and the landscape became empty as it was before. Some time passed and another two figures appeared only this time they were females. One of them had long midnight blue hair and was dressed in jeans and long boots and long sleeved blouse. The other was different her hair was so ginger that nearly orange, long and wavy. Her skin was much paler than her companion's and she was dressed in completely different style. Jeans, low-heels shoes, green polo like blouse with long sleeves and vest. They walked down, looking for something. The feeling of misfortune became even stronger…it would fall any moment. __ They walked down carefully, looking around the place as if looking for something._

" _energy shaft!" shouted three male voices . Three energy bolts hit the rocks damaging them and creating a puff of smoke. Two females looked up. The orange haired one shirked and backed off a bit as if she didn't know what to do, the other one was more experienced. She was in fighting/defensive position in no time. Three men from before jumped down, using feather drop._

"_ammit heart eater!/bonelasher /enforcer!" they called their titans. _

"_defend your lady Kilthane!" called Zhalia "strix!"_

"_who are you?" asked dark haired woman looking at her attackers "and what you want? Manuscript?"_

"_our names will tell you nothing" said the blond "and no. It's not manuscript we want but now! gale stroke!" _

_A strong blew of wind, knocked Zhalia off her feet. Her companion looked at her in horror and started to back off. Dark haired seeker managed to get up but in that moment enforcer sent Kilthane back to it's amulet. Strix still were fighting_

"_come out Ghar-Ghoul!" she called another titan. The three men smirked at that. _

"_auger frost!" the black haired man hit the rock near orange haired woman's feet. She backed off again. _

_In the same time Strix were forced to retreat. The blond hit them with one powerful magi spell. Now it was three titans plus three humans against one human and one titan. Zhalia had no other choice than to call King Basilisk and Gareon. But she was getting tried. Her titans especially King Basilisk and Ghar-ghoul were powerful and required much energy and she had to fight three enemies, who were stronger than her and used spells she never even heard of. Plus her companion wasn't helping out much. __King Basilisk sent two titans back to amulets but blond and brown haired men called another two in their place. During the fight King Basilisk by accident turned Ghar-Ghoul to stone and forced him back to his amulet. Now Zhalia was left tired with only two titans outnumbered completely. Scarlett still wasn't much help, and Zhalia had not only to defend herself but also as much as she didn't want to the other girl too. The situation wasn't good at all. Zhalia had no chances and those men had some plan, but they didn't look for any treasures. They weren't the type, plus they didn't behave like someone who just wants to defeat rivals and get something before them…The battle was getting worse and Zhalia was now very tried, she was backing away trying to think of a good plan…._

Gianna's eyes shot open. She was back again sitting outside the restaurant near crowded street, but know she knew the danger. Trough and trough.

* * *

**Skellig. Kerry. Ireland. **

Team huntik gathered around Dante who held holotome with map of the area.

"The island is quite a big one" said the leader "and we don't know where the monks hid their manuscripts so I suggest we divide into groups of two. Now…"

"I want to go with Sophie" said Lok taking his girlfriend's hand and she smiled

"yeah" she said "we can mange on our own"

She said that just because she didn't want Scarlett to go with them. Dante nodded his head. Those two made a great team, they proved it during many missions.

"ok" he said "you're going alone"

Sophie mentally cheered for that. No Scarlett, her day was becoming better.

"now…." said Dante "the next pair…Scarlett…"

Scarlett drew closer to him and Zhalia tensed. She did not want that girl to go with him.

"I'll go with her" she offered. She was desperate and it wasn't like she had to talk to that girl. Dante gave her quizzical look and she shrugged.

"ok" he said "so that leaves me and Cherit as a third team"

They chosen the areas they wanted to check, with Scarlett being the one to choose her and Zhalia's. They departed. Dante and Cherit went to the north, Lok and Sophie to the east and Zhalia with Scarlett to the west. Sophie and Lok were checking the huts, Dante too was in the 'village' but in another part. Scarlett and Zhalia went a bit further and soon reached a rocky but still covered in grass landscape. They started to look for some clues and hiding places among rocks. Scarlett wanted to ask something of Zhalia in the same moment they heard

"energy shaft!" they heard and something hit rocks just at their feet covering everything in puffs of smoke and dust. Scarlett shirked and backed away wondering if she should run away or not. Zhalia reacted differently, she jumped into her fighting position right away…

"feather drop" three men landed in front of them. Smirking.

"ammit heart eater!/bonelasher /enforcer!" they called

"defend your lady Kilthane" was Zhalia's response "strix!"

Scarlett did nothing she just hid behind Zhalia. She wasn't used to being attacked that often and she still didn't have that instinct to fight instead of screaming or running away.

"who are you?" asked dark haired woman looking at her attackers "and what you want? Manuscript?"

"our names will tell you nothing" said one of them a tanned blonde "and no. It's not manuscript we want …but now gale stroke!"

Zhalia fell down, but soon picked herself up. The fight begun for real.

TBC

* * *

uff I finished this one…I hope I made a timing of events clear…next one should be soon. I hope...


	6. Troubels

disclaimer: I don't own Huntik in anyway. I only own my oc's.

* * *

**Village near Skellig. Kerry. Ireland **

Gianna eminently stood up. She knew she had to act quick. She knew her vision will come true very soon. She always knew in what time her vision will come. And now she knew it would be soon. Very soon. She turned to her friends who also stood up, knowing what had happened. It could have been something else but very unlikely, it had to be about…

"magi?" asked Adeline. Gianna nodded.

"they're up to no good" she said "something very bad…I must hurry."

Her companions nodded. They heard her mention Zhalia's name during her trance.

"I'm going to Skellig" she informed them quickly "you guys check the land. Maybe they haven't left yet. You're looking for three young men in their early twenties. They're all quite well-built and tall. One of them has blond hair, tanned complexion and gray eyes, the other is Latin-American with green eyes and earring in his left ear the third one is a brunette"

Wolcott's nodded their heads and they all ran off to their destinations. Gianna was speeding down the street. She knew the type of men she saw in her visions. She met that type quite often among people, mostly young men and boys. Though she also met few girls. Adrenaline jumpers. People who needed thrills and often caused troubles. It just depended on their character and age if they were more or less obvious and professional in their ways. Those guys were professional and serious. They knew what they are doing and they were smart enough to know consequences and how to avoid them. They planned and calculated their actions carefully, and acted according to their plans. They knew what they wanted and what to do to gain it. They were trouble. They wanted Zhalia's titans. She had two unique titans, one of the kind. King Basilisk and Ghar-ghoul. That was something strong magi like those three she saw might be tempted to get. Russet haired magician however had a feeling that titans is not all they want. They needed challenge and just battling for them wasn't that much challenge. They had something bigger planned. She sped up even more at that thought. Zhalia was like a sister to her and Gianna Vale was a family person, she did not want her to get hurt. Plus dark haired seeker was very important to amber eyed woman's twin brother and naturally Gianna wanted Dante to be happy. She turned into another street that led to the shore. She had to get to Skellig as fast as possible…

* * *

**Skellig. Kerry. Ireland**

The fight was still on, but it didn't look good for two foundation seekers. Zhalia had just lost Gahr-Ghoul, and was getting tried from evoking him and King Basilisk one after another, not to mentions she still had to block spells and kicks and punches. She off course had a companion but she dropped the idea of asking Scarlett for help at the very beginning. Red haired seeker just backed off and shirked so Zhalia was pretty much on her own to battle three strong men and on top of that defend not only herself but also her companion who ALSO was a seeker.

'it couldn't get any greater, now could it?' she though sarcastically, when she examined her situation. However she had no time to muse about it since she had to fight, and block enemies' attacks and stay alert. Her enemies called new titans not so long ago as well but they were their second titans and they weren't that much hard to evoke like hers. Oh and this Latin American hadn't called his second titan yet. All three of them were stronger than her both in physical and magical way. They used spells she never even heard about and from time to time they used some energy-saving spells. She couldn't use ever fight. She was outnumbered and attacked both by humans and titans.

'someone' she though as she blocked another spell 'please come here quick and help….I don't think I'll be able to stand much longer'

She didn't notice when Latin-American walked towards still scared Scarlett. Red head took few steps back in fear. A bolt of blue energy appeared in man's hand.

"now" he said "why are you not helping your friend?"

There was no answer from Irish seeker, she just backed off again.

"don't hurt me" she said in squeaky voice "please…"

He came towards her smirking as if she said something funny. She was now with her back to the rock. She wanted to scream and call Dante or Lok to help her and defend her as they did last time when they had mission together. She didn't call Gaybolg, because it didn't occur to her that she can do it neither she thought of defending herself. She was better at reading inscriptions in Gaelic and being damsel in distress. Her opponent titled his head to the side watching her with growing amusement. Suddenly he smashed his fist into the rock she was leaning by.

"aaa" she screamed in fear and instinctively moved 'rolled' to the other side. The man walked towards her again with a smirk. She was now on the ground creeping away. He came very close now with another bolt of energy in hand. He threw and hit rock near her. She screamed again, he hit another rock on the other side. Scarlett propped herself up and tripping started to run away, looking back to check if he is following her. Right now she just wanted to get to Dante and others and be safe. She knew they, at least Dante and Lok would defend her if those guys followed….she forgot about Zhalia completely. Besides she though that Zhalia could mange on her own without any help…

Orlando looked after her as she ran away and he shook his head

'jeez I never though it would be so easy to get rid of her' he though 'what a sissy...who do they hire in this Foundation? They must be really short of people..'

He shook his head once more and rejoined his companions in battle against their real target.

* * *

**With Dante and others…**

Dante, Lok, Sophie and Cherit met. Neither of them found anything here.

"Maybe Zhalia and Scarlett will have more luck" said Lok

"yeah" added Sophie sitting down on the rock

"well…" started Cherit but he was interrupted by female voice.

"Dante!" they heard. Sophie and Lok looked at each other. It didn't belong to Scarlett and most certainly not to Zhalia. Dante was surprised too but from different reason that his friends

'what is she doing here?' he wondered.

"Dante!" the voice called again and now they could notice it's owner. A tallish, slim young woman with long reddish-brown hair.

"Gianna?" asked their leader completely surprised "what in hell…"

Then he noticed her expression and felt her emotions. She was in distress

"what happened?" he asked her

"where is Zhalia?" she looked him in the eyes.

"she's gone with Scarlett why?" asked Cherit. Gianna looked up at small titan

"they're going to be or already are ambushed by rough magi and…" started Gianna in that moment they heard someone calling Dante's name again and soon they noticed Scarlett Bryne coming their way. She scared beyond words and she quickly threw herself at Dante clinging to him. Gianna started at her

"you didn't…" she said looking at ginger haired seeker. "you…left your teammate in the middle of the battle!"

Scarlett looked away trying to hid her face in Dante's shirt

"they were strong" she said nearly crying "Besides Zhalia can mange on her own…."

"not with them! They're magi and…" yelled Gianna "ugh….never mind. Come on seekers we have to mend it"

Dante pushed Scarlett away and they all ran towards that place where battle took place. On their way Gianna described them her vision and her suspicions. It didn't make things any better. Thought it made Lok and Sophie understand the situation better it also made Dante turn from anxious and worried to frantic. Scarlett was with them but no one paid attention to her and her crying. They finally reached the place. It was the place because it was rather damaged by spells and seeker powers but it was empty. There wasn't anyone there

"Zhalia!" called Dante in nearly panicked voice "Zhalia!"

Of course no one answered. Three magi and their victim weren't there anymore. Gianna was just pacing around shaking her head with her hand on her forehead. Lok and Sophie tried to comfort their now broken leader and Scarlett, well she was doing nothing but standing there and crying and feeling sorry for herself.

"come on" said Gianna finally with a sigh "let's get back on the main land. We can do nothing good here"

Other seekers(Lok and Sophie) nodded their heads and soon whole team was on their way back to the main land. Gianna called Adeline and Jasper and told them what happened. They agreed to meet at Sandra Lambert's cottage and make their head quarters there. They weren't going to leave Zhalia alone. They were going to look for her and rescue her no matter how long it would take.

CDN

* * *

ok. Next time there will be some more Scarlett bashing thing…and I think that she's not OOC…Scarlett is not evil just weak and pathetic and I also think that she would do something like that…running away I mean and then crying….


	7. Home truth hurts

Disclaimer: Sad as it is I don't own Huntik and never will…don't have enough money…

* * *

**Sandra Lambert's country cottage. Kerry. Ireland. **

Huntik team together with Gianna, Jasper, Adeline, Scarlett and Sandra was sitting near the fireplace. On their way to the cottage Gianna explained everything. To Lok and Sophie it was a shock that magic world is so big and that there are such things as magi police that enforces the law and deals with both seekers and magi. When they arrived Adeline and Jasper were already there and Mrs. Lambert was informed of everything. They also arranged that Cathy will go to her best friend's house. What story did Adeline and Jasper told her and those people was a complete mystery, but it worked. Cathy didn't need to be introduced to the world of seekers. Then Jasper and his sister shared the information they got. They quickly found out the identity of three magi.

"Jonesy Fox, Orlando Garcia and Axel Jones" said Adeline "they resided in one of best hotels in Kerry. Hotel staff says they weren't causing any trouble. Typical case of mean kids from good-families. They're charming and sweet to everyone around save the people they want to bully. Even if we discovered them earlier it would be difficult to bring the crime home to them. They would have many witnesses to support their story "

"They left the hotel and signed out today" added her brother "they weren't staying in hotel for some specific period of time, so it wasn't suspicious much when it comes to staff"

"something more?" asked Gianna

"well, we looked for them" said Adeline opening her laptop "and we found that they finished one of best high schools in Phoenix. Arizona. With good results. Their parents are successful in their work so they're quite well-off. They have accounts and sites at all motor-racing fan sites and they like extreme sports, plus they're on few community sites like face-book. Of course they keep it secret that they're part of magic world"

"they had to learn magic by themselves or at least discover it that way" added her brother

"Thank you so much for your help" said Dante trying to give those two a small smile "really I don't know how would it look without you…"

"no problem" Adeline gave him warm, comforting smile "we're just doing our job"

He gave her a weak sad smile in return. Right now he was in really bad spirits and it only worsened with new information. He couldn't stop thinking about how would it be if he was the one to go with Zhalia, if he had arranged groups from the start and went with her…maybe right now she'll be with them…with _him_ safe and unharmed.

"It wasn't your fault" he heard his sister's gentle voice "you couldn't have know, there was no way you could have foreseen that"

"she's right" said Lok "how were we to know? There was no information, no clue to tell us that. Dante sometimes things happened and we can't foresee them or prevent them"

"exactly. It's just impossible to prevent and foresee everything" added Sophie and Adeline and Jasper nodded their heads. Gianna too agreed with that, saying that she might be a physic and medium but her gift is imperfect. She was angry that her vision came so late and that her gift played with her like that leaving her helpless, she was also angry with Scarlett. If that girl…

'now' she said to herself 'there is no point in crying over a split milk. What was done was done and now it's time to mend it'

She sighed.

* * *

**Somewhere in Kerry****. Country house. **

'ugh' Zhalia rubbed her head. She tried to remember what just happened but she failed. She looked around. She found herself in some sort of room. It was rather dark in here, windows either weren't there either were closed with some heavy shutters. She knew one thing she was lying on some kind of mattress. The floor, she noted as her eyes got more used to the darkness was made of some kind of tile, same as the walls. There were windows but they were shut. The doors were higher, on top of the staircase. She could not tell how long the staircase was exactly but it wasn't very long. Maybe five maybe four stairs. She searched herself but her bag with titans was gone. Slowly everything started to comeback to her, the battle, titans, those three men…King Basilisk being defeated by night lurker and then this some kind of sleeping spell hitting her from the back and she lost consciousness. Awareness hit her eminently, she was abducted by those three men and now was in their hiding place. She quickly rose to her feet. She wanted to get to the doors but it was still to dark

"boltflare" she whispered to herself and a ball of light lit the room. Now she could see her surroundings better. It was quite big room there was, small wooden stool, washing machine, basket, small toilet and sink. Her mattress was lying by the wall opposite to wooden door. She quickly ran up to it but it was closed up from the outside. She backed off a bit and tried to open it with touch arm but it was no use. The spell backfired at her and threw her down the stairs which luckily weren't too many. Only four. She didn't try the second time, she wasn't stupid. Those doors were protected by some barrier. She picked herself up and looked around once more, the windows were no use to her. They were rather in size of narrow window-wents. There was no way human could go trough that. There was air in there so there had to be some kind of ventilation but she soon found out it was very small too and there were bars. She realized quite quickly that her chances on escaping without any help from outside are none. She laid down on her mattress with a sigh and fixed her eyes on the ceiling. She was, imprisoned without her titans, she had he powers but they were no use to her. Her only hope were either her friends either clumsiness of her enemies but for the last one chances were rather small. From how they fought and how the place was prepared it seemed that they know what they're doing and are strong. She couldn't hope that simple technique of hitting one of them with a spell as soon as they open the door would work, neither similar one with taking away the key. Besides she had no idea what to do next even if she succeeds in her escape. She didn't know the time nor the place she was in. As far as she knew she could be still in Kerry just as well as in any other place in the world since she had no idea what time it was or how long had she been unconscious. Plus she had no money or documents on her. So what even if she manages to escape from this house? She had no place to go. She sighed heavily..; She wondered if her team returned to Venice already and reported everything to Guggenheim and Metz. Was Foundation already looking for her? She really hoped so. Thinking about that made her think about Dante. Was he looking for her? Was he worried about her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone walking in. Strangely she didn't hear doors being opened neither she saw a ray of light. The person who came in turned on the light in her 'prison'. Now she could see everything perfectly. The white tiles, the stairs, shut windows and her visitor. It was one of her attackers. The Latin-American one. He brought some trace with food.

"why hello" he said as he walked down "sleeping beauty. I see you woke up"  
She glared at him but he remained unaffected. Only smiled

"I see you're in bad mood" he said still smiling

"who are you" she demanded "and what you want from me?"

"my name is Orlando Garcia" he introduced himself "and what we want? You'll see soon enough. Now eat. You'll need energy"

With that he gave her a smile and left again. She watched him to see how could he walk out without opening the doors

"walkthrough" he said and he did exactly the thing. Now she knew how he did that. It was a spell. Now escaping trough door was even more impossible than before. She let an annoyed huff and fixed her eyes on the ceiling again. She was in real mess.

* * *

**With Huntik team**

They were checking everything. Adeline was checking airports though she doubted they would go by plane since Zhalia had no documents.

"You sure they won't leave? or that they hadn't done it already?" asked Sophie

"quite sure" said brown haired female "they didn't come to Ireland because of you guys. They couldn't have known about your mission. No. They came here much earlier to have some thrill in shape of robbing people and shops and all those other things they did here. They were in this area long before you even got the mission. The attack was planned but it all was sudden inspiration, maybe they got bored with their activities and searched for some new thrills. Quite normal with adrenaline jumpers. They need new thrill very quickly"  
"so how is that proving your point?" asked Lok

"if they came here for you" explained Adeline "then they wouldn't do those things. Just come in the same time as you or short after you and they would just attack and take Zhalia away. Previously they were doing other things"  
"and since it was sudden idea" continued Jasper "they don't have any tickets for plane or anything else. Remember that they sighed out from hotel just before they attacked you. They didn't know how long would they stay in Kerry. That means they don't have tickets"

"plus" added Gianna who used one of recollection spells to check the scene "Zhalia was unconscious. They would drag too much attention carrying her around, and she has no documents"

Everyone nodded in agreement Well everyone accept Scarlett who still was in her miserable state.

"if I only wasn't so weak" said red haired seeker in I'm-going-to-cry voice

"now, now dear" said Lok's mother "it's all going to be alright…."

"if I only could have done something" continued Scarlett "if those guys weren't so strong…"

"oh shut the hell up will you?" said Adeline who started to lose her patience "you're doing nothing but feeling sorry for yourself ever since you came home. It's getting annoying "  
Scarlett looked up at her, ready to burst into tears

"stop it " warned police officer " It's not like any harm or trauma happened to _you personally, _so kindly pull yourself together and start acting like grown up woman and seeker not little child"

Irish seeker looked more and more like crying and some tears appeared in her eyes.

"what do you want from me?" she nearly sobbed "What could I do back then in that situation?"

"jeez girl wake up" Adeline was really getting annoyed with her " All the time you're wondering what could've you done. You could have called your titan, start fighting with these guys. So what if there was three of them? You had chances if you helped Zhalia instead standing there like some fool and watching. Didn't it occur to you that it just made things harder for her? She had not only to fight three opponents and their titans on her own but also to defend you!"  
Scarlett hung her head down and more tears started to fall from her eyes, because it was first time someone said some harsh words to her. Normally in such situation, when she started crying and feeling sorry for herself people took pity of her and started to comfort her just like Mrs. Lambert did by saying that it wasn't her fault, that everything's going to be ok and that no one blames her.

"oh stop it. Your tears have no effect on me" informed brown haired girl "I won't start to comfort you or pity you just because you're not used to hearing the truth. Because it is truth. You abandoned your teammate, left her alone and tired to battle on her own, even though you could have helped her if you just used your brain and invoked your titan. You ARE a seeker for goodness sake so act like a seeker!"

There was silence. Ever since she started talking to Scarlett all other conversations ceased. Everyone was looking at them and everyone accept Jasper and Gianna was more or less shocked. Lok and his mom because someone spoke to Scarlett like that instead of comforting her, Sophie because someone finally dared to speak the truth, Dante for similar reason and because it was Adeline. Scarlett just started and her, blinking. When everything finally sank in, red haired seeker broke into tears and ran upstairs shutting the doors of some room behind her. Adeline looked after her and raised her eyebrow. Lok and his mother stood up as if they wanted to go after Scarlett

"don't" it wasn't Adeline this time but Gianna "she has to learn to hear the truth even if it hurts"

Lok looked at her and mumbled 'oh…sure' and sat down. His mother threw a worried glance in direction where orange haired seeker disappeared and followed her . Gianna, Sophie and Adeline shook their heads.

"lets get back to work" sighed Gianna, that met with everyone's agreement and they returned to their previous occupations. No one mentioned the incident again, and neither Scarlett came back.

* * *

horribly boring…but I said it'll be Scarlett bashing chapter and I hope it didn't turn out as pointless and senseless ramble. see you soon!/до свидания :)


	8. Out of the fryingpan and into the fire

Disclaimer: Huntik with it's plot and characters belongs to it's respectful owners. I own only the idea and my Oc's

* * *

**With Zhalia****. Somewhere in Kerry. Country House. **

She lost the track of time long ago. Now she didn't even know how long it was since Orlando brought her the food. She had eaten it eventually. She was hungry after all. It wasn't poisoned or anything but she didn't expected it to be. Those people kidnapped her. If they wanted to kill her they would have done so earlier on Skellig. No. They wanted her alive. But for what purpose? She didn't know, though she had a feeling that it's going to be something very bad. This Latin-American said so. Maybe not directly but it still was clear. 'you'll need energy' he said and that expression on his face. Yes, they had something prepared for her and she had no chances to avoid it, unless Foundation found her earlier. She sighed once again, still staring at the ceiling, thinking and imaging what is happening with her friends. She had nothing else to do. She didn't even know if it was night already or still day since windows were shut all the time and the only light was the electrical one. She sighed again.

"walkthrough" she heard a male voice on the other side. A tallish brown-haired man walked in.

"oh I see that you have eaten your meal" he said "that's good"

"who are you?" she asked ignoring his comment "and what do you want?"

"Axel Jones at your service" he introduced himself "and I came just about the second thing. It's time you found out why you're here"

Cold shivers ran down her spine. She didn't like the way he said it. Neither she liked his smile and the promise in it. He came closer to her.

"toucharm!" she fired the spell at him

"armorbrass" he said casually "now, now, don't be too rush. Preserve your energy. You'll need it later"

Then he whispered something and some magical lasso made of light wrapped itself around her hands

"it's going to block your magic for a while" informed her Axel as he pulled her up "now let's get going…and don't try any tricks because it won't work"

With that he pushed her forward and put his hand on her shoulder in strong iron grip. Then when they made it towards the doors. He pulled her closer to himself and opened the door with fore slip. Then he pushed her out.

* * *

**Sandra Lambert's Cottage. Kerry, Ireland. **

Dante sighed and looked at the sky. It was already new day and none of them slept a wink last night. They all were checking airports, railway stations, busses and pretty much everything with which three magi could escape. He just walked out of the house because he needed fresh air to wake up and to clear his mind.

"Dante" he turned his head only to see his sister standing behind him. She came closer, grabbed his arm and gave him reassuring look "don't worry. We'll find her. Adeline and Jasper are the best of the best in Magi Police and everyone else is working their best as well."

"yeah, yeah I know that" he sighed "it's just…I cannot stop thinking how it would be if I had gone with her…maybe then…nothing of this would have happened"

"stop worrying about that" she said softly "it wasn't your fault. You did everything right"

"but still…" he tried to argue but his twin put her finger on his lips

"shhh" she said "stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't help. What's in the past is in the past. There is no point in worrying about it and wondering about 'what ifs'. We have to focus our strength on the present and on the future. On finding Zhalia. That's what's most important right now"  
"I guess you're right" he said as he pulled her hand away and gave her small smile. "let's get back to our work"  
She also smiled. She always knew how to come up to him and deal with him. She wasn't his twin sister in vain. They walked back into the house. Others were still checking things, phoning hotels and B&B's. Lok's mother brought them some breakfast and coffee. Scarlett still didn't come down from her hiding upstairs.

"any news?" asked Gianna looking at Adeline and Jasper

"nope" Adeline shook her head "today we'll have to go and ask people around. Maybe we'll find some witnesses"

"I'm going to call self catering houses" said Jasper "and places when you can't rent a car"

"thanks" said Gianna. It would spare them the trouble with asking people, something that certainly would take them ages and god knows what could happen to Zhalia during that time. She glanced at her brother once more. He was occupied with his work. He was determined to find his beloved one, even more determined-Gianna noted- than when he was looking for the way to heal Metz. This was incomparable. She sighed, she hoped they will find Zhalia soon, before something happened to her. She really was.

* * *

**With Zhalia**

Once they found themselves in the corridor, she started to look around to get to know her prison better. The corridor was rather narrow, with wooden floor. One half of the walls, the lower one was paneled with dark brown wood , the upper one was painted white. On her further way, she saw few wooden doors, all locked. She stopped for a while, but soon she felt strong hands push her forward so hard that she tripped.

"no time for stopping by" said Axel "Orlando and Jonesy are waiting"

'Jonesy' she thought 'that must be the blond one…'

Her situation still was bad, very bad in fact but at least she knew who abducted her. Well sort of. They proceeded on. Soon they walked towards the end of the corridor. The doors were opened. They were made from the same kind of dark wood as the panels. Axel pushed her into the room and locked the door, again using some spell. Zhalia looked back at him and then scanned her new surroundings. It was a large room, whole empty. Made of concrete and just like the corridor painted in white. There were no windows here. Only the doors she and Axel came in and another one, she looked at them and finally realized where she was. It was garage.

"you finally made it man" she heard from the other side and she turned around. Her other two attackers, the blonde and Latin-American were standing there, leaning against the wall.

"what took you so long?" asked Orlando coming closer to Axel and gave him a five.

"well I had some troubles with her" he pointed with his head at Zhalia "you know. I had to watch her all the time and push her forward. It's not like she was willing to come with me"

Orlando and Jonesy both looked at her now.

"what do you want from me?" she demanded, trying not to sound hysterical or afraid. Though she really started to be.

"now, now" Orlando lifted her chin gently "don't be so impatient **bebé. You'll find out soon enough"**

Then he caressed her cheek gently, she tried to spat at him but he drew back and laughed at her angry expression and glare.

"now, now" he repeated "don't be too harsh dear. One's look ugly when angry"

She gave him another glare and he laughed again as he rejoined Jonesy.

"Now guys " said Jonesy "it's rude to keep lady waiting too long. I think it's time to reveal our plan to her shall we?"

Two others nodded. Axel stayed by her side, preventing her from trying to runaway as Jonesy spoke up.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, but let me introduce myself first" he said " My name is Jonesy Fox, you undoubtedly know my friends Axel and Orlando already. I'll add just one thing in order not to prolong…we are seekers but also magi because we learned their magic. That gives us opportunity to use more spells than normal seekers can"

He stopped and looked at her with a smile. She didn't like that smile at all, she barely hold the shivers. Axel tightened his grip around her, so she wouldn't make a move.

"but to the point" he said "you see we came here to Ireland because we needed some kind of thrill, adrenaline. You undoubtedly heard of us before. Yes, yes, we're responsible for this little mess here. But you know one gets bored with teasing normal people. They're not exiting at all. They also don't have anything worth our attention with them You can't imagine how bored it started to get…and just when we were wondering what to do next guess what happened? We saw _you_ and your friends in town. The famous Huntik team. We knew that you have two unique titans. King Basilisk and Ghar-ghoul. But just taking those titans away from you wouldn't be too much fun. We needed a thrill, fun, challenge."

"what?" she tried to sound in her usual manner "so you decided to abduct me…to see how long it takes Foundation to find you?"

Jonesy smiled again and once more Zhalia tried her best to hold back shivers

"not quite" he said "you're close but not quite"

'then what?' she wondered 'what they can want…'

Suddenly it hit her.

'no way' she thought. But there could be no doubt about it. She was only surprised she hadn't seen it straight away…those ropes, Orlando's word's he had mentioned that she'll need her energy…she paled and looked around for a way to escape.

"oh you finally got it?" asked blonde with a smile "smart girl...now there is no point in escaping all doors are immune to your magic"

Zhalia struggled to get out of Axel's iron grip. She knew how low her chances were, especially since her titans had been taken away. Those guys were stronger than her physically and they knew many spells not to mention they were well-rested unlike her. Jonesy put his hand forward…

"hey man" Orlando stopped him "I haven't turn it on yet"

Zhalia stopped struggling and looked at them again. She noticed that black haired male pulled out his I-phone, he pushed some button.

"levitation" he said and the phone hang in the air. Zhalia's eyes winded. She tried even harder to get out of Axel's arms but he completely immobilized her.

"yes" said Jonesy stepping forward and smiling at her "that's our challenge…"

He looked at Orlando who nodded his head. Blonde turned towards the phone

"Hello Mr. Vale" he said with a pleasant smile "and everybody else that is watching this. I'm your host Jonesy Fox and these are two other co-host's. Orlando Garcia and Axel Jones"

"Hi!" both boys grinned.

"Now you'll be able to see only a preview, a pilot episode of our show" continued Jonesy "but I can assure you that other episodes..."

He made a pause here

"will be pretty much the same" he ended still with the same smile "but no worries Mr. Vale we have no intentions of killing her…no…we just want to have our fun. We just wanted to see your reaction to that and if you're going to peruse us and fight us after you see this…."

"no Dante please" called Zhalia getting what their challenge was now "I'm not worth it! Think of your position in Foundation! Think about your mission as a seeker!"

Axel put his hand on her mouth.

"how sweet" murmured Jonesy. Soon however he returned to his previous expression and ended his presentation "now let's start our show!"  
He turned to face Zhalia.

"unwrap" he said and magical ropes around her wrists disappeared. In the same moment Axel let go of her or rather threw her at the door with all his strength. She only felt her back hitting the wood hard and she slumped down to the floor.

"toucharm!" shouted Orlando

"armorbrass!" she blocked it. Even though she had small chances she still decided to fight as long as she could. Then she quickly rolled to her side

"raypulse!" she aimed the spell at her enemies

"armorbrass" they also blocked it and smiled. That was exactly what they wanted. To fight her. That was the part of their challenge to see how long would she resist without her titans and no way to escape or heal and regenerate herself.

"thundercut!/ energyshaft" shouted Jonesy and Axel

Zhalia had some difficulties with keeping her armor brass and attacking at the same time

"augerfrost!" she called. Both Axel and Orlando dogged it using hyperstride.

"I like it when the chick is tough" said the first one with a smile "Don't you O-man?"

"yep" agreed his friend while throwing galestroke at their victim, while Jonesy attacked her with toucharm from behind. She hadn't expect the last one and the spell hit her. However she got back to her feet again and jumped up using hyperstride and then venomhand. Her enemies either dogged in last moment either called armorbrass. She landed on her feet gracefully

"shadowspeed!" she called as she ran towards her enemies. They made her way or so it seemed but when she was close

"rockemerge" said Jonesy and suddenly a rock rose from the floor causing Zhalia, who hadn't expect that, to trip over it. She picked herself up again. She wasn't the type to give up easily.

"auger…" she called but in that moment she was hit with energyshaft from behind. Her enemies were truly better rested than her and therefore quicker.

"ugh" she groaned in pain. This spell was powerful and it did hit her hard. Somehow she managed to pick herself up and stand on her feet.

"now I think is time for ammit heart eater!" called Jonesy and his titan appeared before him "attack!"

Zhalia took few steps back. Now she had four enemies…

"enforcer" called Orlando. Wrong five

"night lurker!" it was Axel's time to call his titan. Now she was in trouble. She couldn't see this titan…

"raypulse!" she called into direction of enforcer. In the same moment night lurker couch her leg from behind and her spell hit Axel. He picked himself up quickly and threw augerfrost at her. She blocked it with armor brass but night lurker attacker her again.

" lightingflash" yelled Orlando and Zhalia flew at the opposite wall and hit it with full force. She also felt something like electric shock and couldn't move for few minutes. She saw ammit heart eater coming her way it wailed it's tail and hit her in the ribs. Dark haired female let out a hiss of pain.

"it's getting better" said Orlando "let's have some more fun. We have to make sure that Vale would want his revenge"

Zhalia turned her head towards the levitating camera

"Dante" she said in pleading voice "I beg you…don't…"

But she was interrupted by another harsh blow, this time from Axel's kick in the stomach

She raised herself on her hands.

"raypulse!" she called and it hit the brown haired male, causing him to trip down. She propped herself up, holding her side and leaning against the wall. Hours of no sleep, and only two slices of bread with some juice weren't exactly tipping scales on her side. Plus she hadn't healed completely from injuries caused in their last battle.

"ligningspeed" called Jonesy as he ran towards her and hit her in stomach with his fist, taking her breath away for a while. She again slumped to the ground. It was no good. No good at all. She was scared by the thought that this might be repeating everyday until someone finds her or until she dies, because to be honest she wasn't so sure now that she'll come out of this alive. She felt another blow, right now she didn't know if it was a kick or a punch or hit of titan's tail, and to be honest she didn't care anymore…she just wanted this to end…

"toucharm!" she heard and she felt the spell hit her and she rolled few meters away.

"Dante" she whispered before everything turned black…

TBC(sorry if I gave CDN last time...it's polish couterpart of TBC and sometimes I forget...)

* * *

and how was that? I hope I didn't make Zhalia too much OOC but hey everyone would be scared if they were kept locked for god knows how long and then someone wanted to torture them and record it right? right? uh…bye/pa pa( it's like bye, bye in Polish one of easiest words…) anyways that idea of recording things on mobile came to me after I watched a tv program about abuse in public schools, and how kids are recording bulling on their mobiles...and it fitted Jonesy and his friends...well for me...in next chapter Dante will get the messege. and there will be some little anti-scarlett...


	9. The Messege

**Sandra Lambert's country cottage****. Kerry. Ireland**

Some more time passed. Maybe it was an hour. Maybe two. They didn't count. Right now they were calling self catering houses, traffic police to check if they saw any of those people. They were saying that they're either some friends either private detectives. Lok and Sophie went to, town to ask around. Gianna and Dante stayed, in house checking other things with Jasper. Of course none of them could count Scarlett in because she still was upstairs. Lok and his mother were a bit worried about her and as her friends they would like to have her with them. Mrs. Lambert even suggested that, but Gianna just waved her hand in sign meaning 'leave it please. Not worth the bother' Though it annoyed her a bit that orange haired seeker did nothing to help and behaved once more like a little child.

'oh well' though amber eyed enchantress to herself 'she's not worth the time or bother'

In that moment she heard knocking. It were Adeline, Lok and Sophie

"and?" Dante was first one to come to them as they walked in

"zero" sighed Adeline "absolute zero. We asked in shops, and people on the street, but no one saw a thing. and now it started raining…"

Gianna looked out of the window. Indeed it did. She sighed. They couldn't just simply walk from house to house and ask about three magi. That was senseless labor…just as Sophie and Lok sat down they heard knocking once again. All occupants of the room looked at each other

"who can it be?" wondered Sophie "we don't know anyone here, save Cathy, Mrs. Lambert and…Scarlett…"

Mrs. Lambert went out of the kitchen and opened the door. She was surprised to see nothing but an envelope. She picked it up.

"To Mr. Dante Vale and his team" she red out laud. Everyone looked at her and Adeline ran towards her and snatched the envelope from her hands

"evidence" she said "that must be from them…they made a move"

All people in the room tensed at that, and Gianna started to have very bad feelings once again. In that moment Scarlett went down. Her eyes still red from crying and she was still sobbing lightly, but no one paid much attention to her. They all were very interested in that message. Adeline was given permission to open the envelope. When she was doing it. There was silence. She took out something like USB. She looked at her co-workers

"just show it already" said Sophie "be it good or bad"  
Everyone knew that it would rather be the second one. Police officer nodded her head and went straight to her laptop. She sighed heavily and turned it so everyone could see. Gianna had this strange feeling that this is very bad idea but unfortunately one that had to be done. She sat near her brother in order to be prepared to act. Like stopping him from destroying something.

'I wish we could do this in a place when there is nothing breakable near' she thought 'no computers, no holotome, furniture…no houses…'

On the USB there was only one file. a movie file. The title was 'The show'

Adeline looked at her brother and then at everyone else

"ok…let's get it over with' she said with an air of anxiousness in her voice. She sighed as she clicked play. For a moment there was black screen but soon they noticed some kind of room. A garage, judging by the door far in the back. But what drew their attention was something completely different. The people in the room. Dante's heart skipped a beat when he saw that one of them was holding Zhalia pretty closely. Making her immobile. But that was only the background. The main character was a blonde man with grey eyes. He was smiling at them and neither of them liked this smile.

"Hello Mr. Vale" he spoke, his American accent only slightly visible "and everybody else that is watching this. I'm your host Jonesy Fox and these are two other co-host's. Orlando Garcia and Axel Jones"

"I don't like the way this all is heading" murmured Jasper

"Hi" the camera showed the other two. They both grinned. Zhalia who was in the grip of the second one was pale and looked scared. Dante dug his fingers into the sofa he was sitting on.

"Now you'll be able to see only a preview, a pilot episode of our show" continued their 'host' as camera showed him again "but I can assure you that other episodes..."

here he made a pause. Sophie gripped on Lok's hand, the boy squeezed her hand too. Gianna started to shake she felt something warm at her feet and something cool touching her hand. Morgan….Mrs. Lambert stood near Lok and Sophie and seemed to saying some prayer. Adeline drew closer to her older brother.

"will be pretty much the same" ended Jonesy with a smile. Then he continued "but no worries Mr. Vale we have no intentions of killing her…no…we just want to have our fun. We just wanted to see your reaction to that and if you're going to peruse us and fight us after you see this…."

"you bet" growled Dante trough set teeth

"no Dante please" they heard Zhalia's frantic voice "I'm not worth it! Think of your position in Foundation! Think about your mission as a seeker!"

Gianna looked at her brother once again and she noticed sadness in his eyes, sadness and anger.

"Zhalia" he whispered "how can you even think so"

This brown haired man silenced his prisoner by putting his hand over her mouth.

"How sweet" they heard Jonesy mutter as he glanced that way. Then he returned to his previous expression.. Dante's eyes eminently changed. He wanted to kill this man right away. Hew wasn't the only one.

"Now let's start our show!" said blonde on the screen as he gave them a wide smile, showing off his white teeth. Then he turned with his back to the camera and turned towards Zhalia and the other man.

"unwrap" he cast the spell, so know to three magicians in the room. Now Zhalia's hands were free, but in the next moment she was thrown at the closed door by the man who was holding her. She hit it with full force. Dante let out a cry and Gianna gasped. Zhalia slumped into the floor and in the same moment Latin-American man attacked her with touch arm. She however blocked it with armorbrass, then she quickly rolled to her side. Dante and few others let a small sigh of relief.

"raypulse!" she called, but her enemies blocked it easily. Then Jonesy and Axel used thundercut and energyshaft. Zhalia cast augerfrost and her enemies hyperstride to get away from it.

"I like it when the chick is tough" said Axel "Don't you O-man?"

"ye" agreed Orlando and he used galestroke while Jonesy attacked with toucharm from behind.

"No!" Dante moved forward. Zhalia picked herself up and using hyperstride she attacked her enemies with venomhand. They easily defended themselves. Next thing she did was using shadowspeed. But in last minute Jonesy used another magi spell, and she tripped down on concrete floor. She again stood up and tried with augerfrost but was cut out by energyshaft.

"ugh" she hissed in pain. Gianna heard Dante wince at that. Like he himself was hit. Dark haired woman pulled herself up and soon stood but rather shakily on her feet.

"oh no" whispered Adeline "she's too tried…"

Dante clenched his fists even harder, and tried not to smash the computer with dragonfist.

Jonesy called ammit heart eater which caused few gasps and cries of fear. Zhalia seemed to be weaker since she backed off. Then everything was just worse. The other two used their titans as well and one of them was a night lurker. Zhalia couldn't see him which only caused her trouble because it kept pulling her down whenever she tried to attack enemies or defend herself. Orlando came closer to her and some kind of light started to appear in his hand

"oh no…just not this" whispered Gianna, Jasper and Adeline in union. They recognized the spell. Dante seeing his sister's expression dug his nails into his palm even harder and clung his teeth. In that moment the man shouted the spell and Zhalia hit the opposite wall with full force. She fell down to the floor with expression that clearly said 'pain'. Sophie drew closer to Lok, shivering, Adeline squeezed Jasper's hand fearing every next moment, Gianna just looked at this with eyes wide, she as well as her two friends that now there is no hope and Dante...he didn't even notice the blood that war running down his hands right now. Neither he felt the pain when his fingers dug deeper into his wound.

"it's getting better" said Orlando after ammit hit Zhalia and the woman hissed in pain "let's have some more fun. We have to make sure that Vale would want his revenge"

Dante growled at that, they didn't know how right they were no one hurt his beloved ones.

In that moment Zhalia turned towards the camera. She was pale like a sheet and in pain. She was barley awake.

"Dante" she said in pleading voice "I beg you…don't…"

There was a mix of many emotion's in detectives amber eyes. There was deep love, hurt and anger. Even though Gianna couldn't see his face she could nearly hear his thoughts.

'dearest' she heard 'how can I? ask me of anything love, of anything but not of that….how can I…let them live?'

In that moment Axel kicked her in the stomach. Everyone gasped and Dante looked both angry and broken at that. When Zhalia with her remaining strength tried to stand up used raypulse, Sophie broke into tears and clung to Lok, Adeline did nearly the same thing. Dante looked even more broken that he was ever before…

"Zhalia" he whispered with coarse voice. Then Jonesy used lightningspeed and with force strengthen by his speed he punched Zhalia causing her to fall down completely out of breath. Dante paled even more at that and smashed his fists into the sofa. His beloved was lying on the ground right now unable to move, catching her breath…then ammit hit her once more… she didn't even wince unlike her friends who watched this.

"toucharm!" shouted Orlando and Zhalia flew few meters away inert like a rag doll. Gianna looked away with tears in her eyes and so did Adeline and Sophie. Dante stared at that overtaken with anger, and grief his pain was too big for tears. Zhalia didn't move and her attackers were smiling. Jonesy looked at the camera

"she's not dead Mr. Vale" he informed happily "but she'll have to recover quick. Tomorrow same exercises await her. Now I would like to thank you for watching this little show. I hoped you…enjoyed it" Then he turned the camera off.

"oh the fucking hell" Adeline was the first one to speak. Her face and voice blank "those guys are some damn psychos"

"we have to find her and quick" said Gianna who also managed to find her voice "we can't afford to loose any more time"  
Lok and Sophie nodded their heads. Then amber eyed seeker looked at her brother  
She put her hand on his shoulder. He was shaking.

"if only I went with her" he whispered with broken voice "if only…"

"Shhh" his sister hugged him. Just as she used to when they were children "it's going to be alright. We're going to find her"

"yeah" agreed Adeline now back to her professional self "remember they need her alive. They know what they're doing. Those attack were very clever done, just to cause some damage but not to kill"

Her brother nodded his head

"we just need to find them" he said "now that the first shock is over"

everyone else nodded and Gianna gave Dante reassuring smile. Now that they saw the film their determination rose. Adeline started phoning self catering houses again and asking about ones with garage and then she described it best she could. Her brother was phoning some state agents and asking about such places too. Sophie and Lok looked houses for rental in internet. Gianna closed her eyes and started to look for strong magical aura's. She united with Morgan for a better result. Dante was working in silence but with steel determination. He had to find Zhalia and now only that mattered for him. Everyone was occupied with something…everyone accept Scarlett who still was quiet and sad from previous talk with Adeline. She watched them work and thought that it's a bit senseless and totally in vain. She too saw the film and for her Zhalia was already gone. She was in unknown place…how could they hope to find her? How could Dante the most sensible man she knew do such a thing besides Zhalia told him not to peruse those people and avenge her. Why couldn't he just give up. Scarlett knew he cared for that woman but hey, there were other girls in the world and if he gave himself a chance of getting to know them better he would forget about dark haired seeker and be happy again. If he choose her, Scarlett would make sure of that. She would heal him and they could be happy together if he only gave her a chance…she decided to act. She could not see him in this sick state. She came up to him.

"Dante" she said in soft voice and touched his arm. He twitched as if he forgot that she existed

"yes what is it Scarlett?" he asked her

"um…you see umm" everyone turned their heads towards them. They were checking the things they found now and comparing their finings. Gianna had to return for a while because she needed some rest and food to power herself up. Such research and unity with Morgan were rather difficult and tiring.

"um…" Scarlett was gathering her thoughts "Dante I beg you. Stop it"

"stop what?" he asked confused

"this senseless work a waste of energy in vain" said read head "you won't find Zhalia. Not alive. You've got to realize Forget about her already, she's not the only woman worth trouble…"

"she _really_ shouldn't have said that" said Gianna in such voice that only Adeline, Jasper and Lok with Sophie heard her. There was a silence and then occurred something rather unusual. Dante within a second stood up and pinned Scarlett to the wall and holding his hand on her throat.

"Don't. you dare to repeat it harlot" he said with venomous, full of hatred voice "you…you can't even hold a candle to Zhalia and you never will no woman will ever be able to do so…and if I hear one more bad word of her from you I'm going to crash your neck. You got it hag?"

Scarlett was shocked. She only nodded her head. She couldn't breathe because of his grip on her throat. Gianna looked at her brother. She sighed, as much as she hated Scarlett she did not think that murder was a good thing to do, especially in anger. She knew that after he calms down and everything's ends he would regret such thing.

"now, now" she said calmly "Dante I think that Scarlett got your point. There is no need to murder her."

Dante took a deep breath and loosened his grip on other girl's throat. He didn't even look at her as he turned around and returned to his work. Orange haired woman watched him for a while before her knees gave in and she slumped down to the floor, breathing heavily. No one paid attention to her however. They all returned to their work. They had to find Zhalia BEFORE dawn.

TBC

* * *

aa horrible…I think I put too much of everything here…tell me I'll rewrite it..only I just got such insipiration as never...I think we're comoing to an end...I shall finish this story soon..


	10. Coming to the rescue

**Country house. Somewhere in Kerry**

Zhalia was carried back to her cell and locked up again. She didn't woke up, not even when she was laid down. Jonesy and his two companions just shrugged and left her. Eminently after that they sent their message to Dante, first sending out one of their titans to see if the team was still in Kerry. As they expected they were. The titan(nigh lurker) left the message on doorstep. Then they sat down took some bear and smoky bacon crisps and watched TV, while wondering how Dante Vale would react and how long it would take him and his friends to find out their hiding place, which didn't happen to be far away from the cottage. They of course didn't know about Gianna, Jasper and Adeline being there, therefore they suspected that it would take the team a bit longer since originally there were only three of them and even if they called for backup those people had to arrive, hear the story and discus the plan of action and everyone's roles. Three friends were sure that they have at least few more days before something starts. They did not know how wrong they were.

Some time passed and Zhalia started to regain her consciousness. First she did not know where she was or what time it was. Slowly memories of previous events started to come back to her. Jonesy and his friends… their idea…suddenly it hit her

'Dante' she thought 'no…don't try to take revange on them'

She knew she had to stop him somehow, but she did not know how. She didn't even know if she was dead or alive. After what had happened to her, she could be dead. Everything was so vogue, dark and misty but she started to feel pain as well. That could mean only one thing. She was alive after all. If she was dead she wouldn't be in pain. Brown-eyed seeker blinked, few times. Her eyes started to adjust to her surroundings and soon she recognized the room she was in. Yes, she was diffidently alive and still imprisoned. She sighed. It hurt. She was pretty beaten up after all. Slowly as realization and consciousness returned she also began to feel fear. She remembered what Jonesy said…'other episodes' that could mean only one thing…they will do it to her again and again. Agienst her own wish shivers ran down her spine at the though of another day like that. She realized that every next fight will be worse, since she would be more and more beaten up. New shivers ran down her spine. How many more fights there will be there before someone finds her? Will those guys torture her until she dies? Or maybe they will leave her to die slowly on her own? Those where Zhalia's thoughts as she laid on the mattress, not able to make a move without feeling pain in her side or back. She let out another sigh, out of habit but soon she regretted it because of the pain.

'please' she thought 'God let Dante find me either let me die before next day…'

* * *

**Sandra Lambert's cottage. Kerry. Ireland **

Hours passed and they were still working on it. Lok and Sophie were looking up another houses in another town and Jasper and Adeline were checking houses for rental. Inside and outside Kerry. Dante was doing similar thing. Gianna was looking for strong magical energy, she was getting frustrated because she was tried and such task consumed a lot of spiritual power and required a lot of concentration.

'we have to find her' she reminded herself and Morgan 'we have to' Suddenly something caught her attention. It was quite near…. It was a house, house protected by magic and there were four energies. Human energies. Three of them strong but unknown. Fourth one much weaker but very familiar. Gianna's amber orbs shot open

"I found them!" she called. Everyone looked up at her. Dante's eyes lit up with hope and he was eminently at his sister's side

"where are they?" he asked instantly. Gianna took a deep breath.

"near" she said "it's a country house quite near by…just four or five kilometers from here. It must be them because it has magical aura around it and I sensed four human energies there. Three unknown but the fourth one belongs to Zhalia. It is weakened but she is alive"

Dante let out a sigh of relief and he hugged her

"thank you" he said into her ear "thank you sister"

russet brown haired female smiled at him. They pulled away and stood up

"seekers, Gianna, Adeline, Jasper" said Dante "we have to go. Quick. Everfight"

With that he ran towards the door. Other looked at each other and followed him. Gianna, Jasper and Adeline all used everfight in order to restore lost energy and Gianna powered up Lok and Sophie as well. They all were out of the house in no time. The only people who stayed behind were Lok's mother who quickly went upstairs to prepare the rooms for the guests and something to eat, and Scarlett who was still in shock and whose name wasn't mentioned by Dante. For him she didn't exist anymore.

'just hang in there a little bit more' he thought as he ran 'I'm coming for you Zhalia'

He sped up a bit. He wanted…needed to be there as quick as possible, find her and as soon as she's safe he's going to take care about this three crooks. He'll make them pay for every bruise on her body. Soon they all reached their destination. They stopped and Adeline came forward putting her finger on her lips

"let's come in silently" she said "Gianna are those doors protected by magic?"

Gianna closed her eyes

"no" she said "we can come in with walkthrough"

Then she grabbed her brother's hand and Adeline and Jasper took Sophie, Lok and Cherit.

"walkthrough" said Gianna as she went further. Soon she was inside. Adeline and Jasper joined her with others few seconds later.

"now" whispered Adeline "we have to find Zhalia and those three psychos"  
"I think I can hear a television" said Lok also in a whisper "this way"

"then we have them" smirked Adeline "good. They're not expecting a thing. We just need to get to them in stealthy way and arrest would be easy"

Others nodded at that. Gianna turned to her brother

"Dante" she said "you go and find Zhalia. We'll take care of those guys"

"what…but" he tried to argue but she just gave him a look and shook her head.

"she needs you" she said as she turned around "remember revenge brings you to the dark. Love to the light"

He blinked few times but finally got what she meant, and nodded his head and went on his way. Gianna looked after him and then joined the others. They walked trough long corridor with wooden panels and white walls. Like in good English crime drama. Cozy country cottage, in beautiful scenery, near seemingly peaceful village is a place of crime.

In meantime Dante was looking into every room he passed and was getting more and more worried with each failure. Finally he reached the last one. Dante tried the handle. It was locked. He was about to cast the spell when he remembered something. This house was protected by magic. If those doors where locked it meant that Zhalia was there and that meant they are immune to magic. At least to powers of a seeker. He mused about it for a while, then he decided that if he can't use magic, then it's time to use strength. He made few steps back and put his shoulder to the door. He had to repeat this two time more before they opened and he nearly fell inside the room. It was a washroom of some kind but it weren't surroundings that his eyes were fixed upon. It was Zhalia. She was half sitting on the mattress looking up at him with surprised and unbelieving eyes. In a split of second he was down at her side embracing her. He breathed in and out for a while without saying a word. Soon he felt her arms wrapping around him as she recovered from surprise and shock. She laid her head on his shoulder very much in the same manner she did after her apartment blew up. It took him a while to realize that she was also crying

"thanks goodness" she sobbed "thank goodness you're here"

There was a moment of silence.

"I…" she continued "I thought I'm going to die here…that they'll torture me more...no one came…"

"shhh" he soothed her and kisses her temples "it's alright now, darling. Everything's going to be alright. No one is going to hurt you anymore. You have my word"

Zhalia only tithed her embrace and buried her face in his shirt. Dante caressed her back delicately still soothing her and reassuring her that everything is going to be alright and he'll protect her. After some time, she finally calmed down a bit, he tried to take her up

"ouch" she hissed when he touched her right side. He looked at her alarmed.

"is something wrong? does anything hurt you?" he asked

"right side" she muttered "but just a little. Nothing much really"

He looked at her worriedly and as gently as he could he took her in his arms, in bridal style.

* * *

**With others**

As soon as they parted with Dante, they proceeded further towards the room where three magi were. Adeline put her finger to her lips. They had to be quiet in order to surprise their enemies and make it all quick. Then she looked at them and counted to three…

"now" she said then and she together with her brother and Gianna used energyshaft. The doors flew out of their hinges.

"augerfrost/raypulse" called Lok and Sophie

"galestroke/toucharm/powerblast/" called others. Three magi who still were watching TV, had no time to react and just like the doors flew few meters away. The surprise attack was always a good thing and Magi Police used it often. Jonesy and his friends didn't know what just happened. They were confused and knocked out for a while which gave Gianna, Jasper and Adeline chance to use magical handcuffs spell on them. It was then when three young men realized what had happened to them but it was too late. They just stared at their attackers angrily.

"sorrowbond" said Adeline as she took their titans away. She looked at them "night lurker, dark pharaoh, two ammit heart eaters, impet, enforcer, bonelasher…quite a good equipment for such trip I must say"

Then she put them into some kind of bag she had on her hips

"now" she turned to three men "you guys are smart. You probably know the consequences of your actions…you caused some trouble to this area…muggings, burglaries and such but what you did in the end is really bad…abduction and abuse…tsk, tsk I might even say attempt murder…"

"we didn't want to murder her!" protested Axel

"well anyways if police got to know about THAT you wouldn't go out of prison for quite a long time" finished Adeline ignoring him "oh well but you're lucky. They'll just got to know about the other things. But before we give you three up to them and the admission of justice of normal world we have to punish you for braking our laws…"

Jasper came forward. He snapped his fingers at the handcuffs they were wearing. Three men let out a short cry as blue light appeared around them and after few minutes disappeared. They fell down to the ground unconscious and handcuffs disappeared.

"done" said Adeline "now let's put the place in order and phone the police to tell them where they can find people responsible for latest events"

Others nodded. Gianna using some telekinetic spell put the doors in place and Sophie put everything in order with fineshape

"now let's gets going" said amber eyed seeker "and meet up with my brother and Zhalia. Those three will be unconcious for some time. Enough for us to call the police without getting involved in the case"

They left the room closing the doors behind them

"what will police say?" asked Lok "won't they…notice anything?"

"there was beer" said Adeline "police will probably think they got drunk"

They went to the hall and waited for Dante near the main door. Soon they saw him coming their way, carrying Zhalia in his arms. She was asleep and had been crying. They did not ask questions. First they had to get out of the house. This time they opened them normally.

Once they were outside Adeline called the Police. She presented herself as anonymous informer.

"now let's get back to Lok's house" she said as she put her phone in her pocket "Zhalia needs some proper rest and she has to be looked at"

Her companions agreed with that and whole group went back to the cottage. This time however they were walking in normal pace. Dante was carrying Zhalia in his arms looking at her all the time with affection and relief in his eyes.

"you're safe" he whispered kissing her hair "you're safe"

* * *

ok….I ended this chapter…finally…now should I post another one? I mean when they get to the cottage or should I leave it as it is? Please write in your reviews…and thank you all for reading and thanks for bearing with my strange ideas, grammar and other things. adieu


	11. Safe agian

ok. You all said you wanted another chapter so here it is :) it will have DantexZhalia of course maybe not entirely for there will be something with others but not too much.

* * *

"Hey Gianna" said Lok as they continued to walk towards his house "I was meaning to ask you…"

"yes?" she looked at him inviting him to continue

"Maybe you will join our team? You're good, and you know all those spell and other things you learned in Magix…also you have great power over Dante. You can talk him out and into everything, whenever he'd have a brake down you're the only person to hold him up…"

Gianna mused about it for a minute. She had been thinking about joining Foundation for some time now. She left those years ago only because she felt she didn't belong back then. She couldn't invoke and bond with titans. But now it changed she learned many things, she could call ghosts and they could easily act in the place of titans. And it wasn't like she was enabled to find titans she just could not bond with them. Moreover she missed Dante and Metz and she would love to spend more time with them and their friends. She could also teach Lok and Sophie some magi magic and ninja stuff. As for the school replacement will be found quickly and she still could keep in touch with her fiancé and other friends.

"of course" she said "that's a good idea Lok"

Blonde smiled widely and ran up to Sophie to tell her the news. The girl was also happy because she was meaning to ask Gianna to teach her some spells and magic. Dante also overheard that and even though most of his concern was about Zhalia, he was happy that he and his sister are going to be together again. They reached the cottage soon after. Mrs. Lambert was waiting for them, she was of course glad and relieved that they succeeded but also concerned about Zhalia's health. She showed them into her room and Dante gently laid his beloved one on the bed. Gianna and Mrs. Lambert attended to her imminently, telling Dante off.

"you just go and eat something" said Gianna "and rest. You've been trough quite a turmoil for more that twenty four hours. Everfight works only for physical exhaustion and pain. Not for emotional or mental"

He could not argue with her. Not when she spoke to him in _that_ voice. And he agreed especially when she promised him that as soon as she and Mrs. Lambert will finish their job he can come back and stay with Zhalia as long as he wants to. He left and two ladies were left to take care of their patient. Luckily, Zhalia had nothing broken, she was only badly bruised and beaten. So everfight and simple creams done the thing and dark haired seeker was healed and woke up. Right now she just needed sleep and rest and Gianna perceived that they all will be able to leave on next day. When she went down and broke the news to her brother, he gave her quick peck on the cheek as the sign of appreciation and happiness and he ran upstairs. Gianna just shook her head with a smile on her face and sat down to dine with others.

* * *

Zhalia was awake when Dante came into her room.

"Hey" he sat down by her side and caressing her cheek with the back of his palm. Zhalia closed her eyes. Giving into that feeling.

"you're feeling alright?" he asked finally in gentle voice "nothing hurts you?"

"no" she shook her head "I'm quite alright"

She still looked like she needed some more sleep and rest though. Dante noticed it eminently. It wasn't much surprising, she hadn't slept for twenty four hours, maybe more and she had to fight those guys in meantime. And now she slept only during their journey back and when Gianna and Mrs. Lambert healed her. That wasn't very much.

"you look tried" he said "why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy" she muttered looking away "not sleepy at all"

However her looks and behavior said something completely different. In fact she was tried and sleepy, but was afraid to close her eyes.

"you are" Dante said "your eyes are grainy and they're closing on their own accord. You need sleep and rest Zhalia you've been through much lately"

She again told him, she wasn't sleepy or tried at all but without any confidence in her voice.

"please" said Dante gently "have some rest and sleep, you'll feel better. Why are you so stubborn?"

"I…." she hesitated before telling him the truth "I'm afraid"

"why?" he asked completely surprised by this.

"I'm afraid that once I'll close my eyes it will all be back" she explained "that those images of them attacking me will come back"  
He was watching her with worry in his eyes, he too had these images before his eyes and he tried his best to get rid of the pain and anger he was feeling every time he saw them.

"I'm afraid that when I close my eyes" she continued now with tears in her eyes "that I will wake up in this horrid washroom on this mattress again, ….that everything…you…your sister…this house will turn out to be just a dream and this whole nightmare will repeat over again…"

Dante said nothing, just came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest, she still had her eyes opened though. Dante smiled gently, and started to sing following lullaby quietly

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep.  
If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my l__ips where your necklaces close.  
It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.  
If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close.  
While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame  
If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

During the time, he was singing her this, Zhalia's eyes started to close on their own accord and before he finished she was deep asleep….Dante, when the song ended looked down at her with a smile and kissed her once again on the top of her head.

"sleep love" he whispered "I'm going to be watch over you as long as you want me to"

* * *

aaa the ending is soo cheesy and fluffy….aaa…..but I'll still post it…gosh…I do hope you liked the story thought. Bye/arrivederci/vaarwel/привет


End file.
